Strange Way to Feel
by Fionna158
Summary: These requests will mostly be after the peaceful ending of Detroit: Become Human. They are requests of Connor/Reader oneshots I recieve. Requests are open.


**A/N: I'm working on another Detroit: Become Human fanfic too but I wanted to do this one for fun. The other one is all planned and stuff but I felt like doing Connor/Reader requests. This first one isn't a request but if you have one please tell me. ^^ I will write it to the best of my ability. Also this is pretty long so sorry in advance.**

 **I Don't Like It**

"How about dinner at my place tonight, what do you think?" The smug detective smirked.

You looked at him completely baffled. Gavin Reed, the asshole detective, is asking you on a date. It was not expected as you though Gavin couldn't stand you. He made sexist jokes about you and even called you nicknames like dollface, pretty lady, and more. You thought he was absolutely horrible yet sometimes you got the sweet side of him. He gives you compliments about your appearance, how kind you are, and more. You opened your mouth to say something and it wasn't what you were expecting to say.

"Um... Sure, Gavin. I'm free." You responded in a confused tone of voice as you silently cursed in your head.

"Great. I'll send you the address. See you tonight, pretty lady."

You nodded as Gavin left you at the front desk. You helped at the front desk where the androids used to work. An android does work there but since they were low on people since the android's freedom, they needed people so you applied. You did get the job so having worked here for four months, you basically knew everybody and dealt with everyday assholes. Gavin was nothing compared to other people. You wondered how you dealt with all the stress of this job but you thoughts ended when a familiar voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Good morning, (Y/N)."

You looked up from the front desk to see Connor. You slightly felt flustered but kept it hidden. You gave him a small smile.

"Good Morning, Connor. Hey, where's Hank?" You were puzzled as Connor entered with Hank everyday.

"Hank is outside speaking with Officer Miller. He said he needed fresh air for his headache." Connor answered, a smile plastered on his face.

You always loved his smile. He always seemed happy and it was like his smile was contagious. You couldn't help but look at Connor's flawless features. CyberLife did a hell of a job in making Connor really handsome. If it wasn't for the LED in his head you would've thought he was human when you two first met. You looked at his LED which was yellow. You never understood what that meant. All you knew was that blue is supposed to be always seen.

"I'm guessing he head too much to drink. Did he at least take a painkiller or two?"

Connor nodded. "I had advised him to do so. Hank did take them but his headache is still hurting him. I hope fresh air will help."

Seeing Connor concerned about Hank was nice. You always thought it was kind of Hank to take Connor in. Connor even decided to take Hank's last name so whenever you would go on break you would see 'Connor Anderson' on his desk. You yawned onto your hand. Damn, you need some sleep. Sleeping last night was hard as you decided to binge watch a movie series. You absolutely lost track of time and finally passed out getting about four hours of sleep. You wished for coffee.

"You look like shit (Y/N). Get any sleep last night?" Hank's voice was now heard.

"Well, I got four hours of sleep. Sue me."

Connor's LED flashed from yellow to red but back to blue. "I think you should get some sleep, (Y/N). It's better for your health."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I can get some sleep before my dinner date with Gavin." You scoffed. It was like a joking scoff. You didn't notice that Connor furrow his brows.

"A date with Detective Reed?" Connor's voice sounded a bit harsh yet calm.

"You're going on a date with that dick. Either you're desperate or you lost your mind (Y/N)." Hank shook his head.

"Hey, you know I can't say no to many things. Besides, it's just one date. He's sort of kind to me when he's not being a total ass."

"Well, good luck. I want to hear this story when it's over." Hank chuckled. "Come on, Connor. We have work to do."

You waved goodbye to Connor and Hank as they entered the office space. You noticed something off about Connor though. He looked hurt and angry when you mentioned the date with Gavin causing you to wonder if mentioning it to them was a good idea but... Connor was just your friend, right? Of course he was. You did feel flustered around him but that was it. Connor wouldn't like you like that.

Connor on the other hand was feeling... weird. As he sat down in his desk, Hank noticed his odd behavior. The look of hurt mixed with anger on his face. It was obvious something was bothering him. Connor didn't know why he felt this way... why he didn't' like hearing about (Y/N)'s date with Gavin. Connor tried working and got some work done but kept on being distracted for hours.

"Okay, I had enough. Connor, what the hell is bothering you?" Hank couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I... I think there is a malfunction in my software, Hank."

"Malfunction? Explain this to me." Hank leaned back in his chair.

"For a while... my systems have been acting up more when I'm around (Y/N). My thirium pump is beating quickly... I feel like I am going to shut down but... I like being around her... I think the malfunction got worse today when (Y/N) told me about her dinner plans with Detective Reed... Hearing that... I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

Connor looked to Hank with a worrisome expression. Hank was lucky he wasn't drinking anything or he would've spit it out. "Holy shit... Connor, there's nothing wrong with you." Small laughs escaped from Hank's mouth.

"Then... what is wrong with me?" Connor seemed puzzled to why Hank was laughing when he thought what was happening to him is serious.

"Damnit Connor... you're fucking oblivious. You've fallen for (Y/N). The reason you think it got worse today is because you're jealous."

"Fallen for... jealous... Huh." Connor's LED turned yellow as he tried to process this.

"Yep. Looks like you got jealous... Guess their dinner date is going to happen soon, Detective Asshole just left."

Connor turned to see Gavin leaving. His LED changed from yellow to red. "I don't like it."

"Connor, calm down. I'm sure it's just a one time thing." Hank sighed as he tried to make Connor's jealousy lessen.

Connor turned back to his desk, his LED switch back from red to yellow and then to blue. "Okay, Hank. You're right. It's... it's just one dinner date."

It's just one dinner date is what Connor kept telling himself yet he couldn't still help but feel jealous. He checked his systems and everything was operating correctly. Connor let a silent curse slip from his mouth.

A week has passed since your dinner date with Gavin. It was actually pretty nice. You didn't wear anything fancy as you didn't want to be that type of girl. Dinner was fantastic even though it was take out and Gavin didn't try to sleep with you. That was an added bonus so when Gavin asked it you wanted to take a break to get some coffee together, you didn't mind. You told the other desk worker that you were taking your break. She nodded saying that she could handle it for now. You went to the break room with Gavin. You didn't anticipate to see Hank and Connor in there. It's not like it wasn't normal but it felt a bit awkward. Gavin brought you a coffee and you smiled. You thanked him for it before taking a sip.

"So (Y/N), busy day today?" Hank asked from a far. He didn't seem too keen on being anywhere near Gavin.

"Not really. You three are doing a great job." You laughed lightly before drinking more of your coffee.

Your conversation with Gavin soon began but you couldn't help but see Connor in the corner of your eye. He kept staring and his LED kept switching from yellow to red. You tried keeping up with your conversation. Gavin complemented your outfit, making you smile. It was nice seeing the sweet side of Gavin come out. It made him more like a gentle human being instead of the complete jerk was usually. Your conversation was pretty normal as you two mostly talked about work and things you do outside of work. You then heard him ask you something that caught you by surprise.

"(Y/N), do you want to go out again?"

You looked at the smirking Gavin. You thought of your options because either he was trying to sleep with you or he wanted a genuine relationship. Before you could even answer, Connor spoke up.

"(Y/N) I believe you are needed back at reception." Your eyes widen as you see your coworker trying to advise you to come.

"Well, shit. Spent too much time talking. Um, I'll tell you my answer later, Reed." You chugged the rest of your coffee before placing it in the trash as you rushed to get back to work.

Gavin gave Connor a glare. "You got a problem, you plastic prick?"

"No. I just advised (Y/N) to get back to work as it seemed her coworker needed help."

Gavin went over to Connor. He was near the coffee machine so he stepped back to anyone else could get coffee. Gavin and Connor stared at each other with Connor's LED still going from yellow to red. Gavin then began to laugh making Connor wonder what was so funny.

"Well shit. The android's got a fucking crush on (Y/N). You know she would rather have a human then a piece of plastic like you." Gavin pushed Connor back.

Hank quickly blocked Gavin. "Watch what you are doing Reed. I will gladly kick your ass if you touch Connor again." Gavin scoffed. He turned away from them and threw his coffee away.

"Can't always watch him, Hank."

Hank glared angrily at Gavin as he left before turning to Connor. "You okay, son?" Connor slowly nodded. "Yes... I need to speak with (Y/N) after work."

Hank sighed but nodded. "Okay. I think you can catch her-"

"Near the bus stop. Yes, I know that."

"Do I even want to now how you know that?"

"I just saw her out there a few time while we were on a case. Why?"

"... It's nothing." Hank walked out of the break room as Connor's LED finally changed back to blue. He was determined to find (Y/N) on time. He needed to tell her a few things.

As the hours passed, Connor let his quarter flip through each finger quickly. He seemed nervous. Connor needed to tell you soon. He just didn't like the idea of you and Gavin going out again. He didn't like it one bit.

"Connor, stop messing around with that quarter. I fucking swear, I will take it from you again for the third time." Hank nearly shouted but stayed in a low voice.

"Sorry, Hank..." Connor place his quarter in the pocket of his jacket.

"I'll see you guys later."

Connor's ears perked up when he heard that voice. Connor immediately recognized it as your voice. He turned in his desk chair to see you were leaving. Gavin was in evidence looking at some evidence to help with a case. It was his chance. Connor quickly got out of his chair.

"I'll be back soon." Those were the only words Connor said to Hank before he went to catch up to you.

You opened up your umbrella as you did not want to get soaked while waiting for the bus. You could drive but you preferred taking the bus to work. The sound of rain surrounded you. You were getting lost in your thoughts when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned to find Connor, soaking wet.

"Connor? What the fuck? Here, get under my umbrella." There was room enough for two besides you didn't mind. You and Connor were now close. You swore if he had body heat then you would have felt it. You became a bit flustered.

"Connor, why are you here? It's pouring out." You really hoped he couldn't sense your heart rate but alas, Connor did. He could sense it as it rose a bit like the beating of his thirium pump. He felt like he was going to shut down.

Connor checked his systems. Everything was still fully functioning. "I need to tell you something, (Y/N)."

"Tell me what?" Your (E/C) eyes met his brown eyes. You tried to not blush in front of him.

"I don't like it when you and Detective Reed go out."

"You don't like it?"

"Yes... I... when I heard about your dinner date... I felt what I believe Hank says is jealousy. Earlier, I got the same feeling. (Y/N), I don't like it when I feel like that."

You blushed a light shade of pink. You couldn't believe it. In some weird way, Connor was basically telling you he had a crush on you. You snapped back to reality when Connor asked you something.

"(Y/N), can you please not go out with Detective Reed again?" Connor looked at you. He had puppy dog eyes. This caused you to smile.

"Okay Connor... I won't go out with Gavin again... if you give me a reason why." You smirked making the android in front of you stammer a bit over his words.

"Very well, (Y/N)... The reason I am asking this is because... b-because..."

"Because what?"

"Because whenever I am around you... I feel different. I feel like I'm going to shut down but I don't want to leave your side even if I do."

"That's your reason?"

"Yes, (Y/N). That is my reason." Connor assured her.

You chuckle a bit before giving Connor a kiss on the cheek. "A deal is a deal."

The bus finally arrived at the stop you were at. "See you at work tomorrow, Connor." You smile as you enter the bus leaving the dumfounded ex-deviant hunter at the stop. The bus left the stop as Connor stood in the rain... smiling.


End file.
